Apollyon
by creativeant
Summary: When a comet, name Sozin's Comet, impacted the earth the after affects created a new human species called homo elementarium, or Manipulators. But when Democracy has fallen and the Dai Lee Republic rises from the ashes; Manipulators are hunted down. Now war breaks havoc between Sapiens and Manipulators.
1. Chapter 1 The Warden

AN: Just trying something new. Please let me know if I should continue this or not.

* * *

Apollyon: a place of destruction, a dwelling place of the dead

* * *

Chapter 1 The Warden

Southern Ocean 10:32 AM

From what I could tell there were fifteen of us in the cargo-flighter. Then there were the sentries with neuralizers down the hold. The rest of us, well we just happened to be the newest batch of prisoners. To my left was one of my best friends, Kuzon Vu, he sat in a rigid posture with a stoic face. Then to my right sat my other best friend Bumi Omashu. He was the complete opposite of Kuzon, he was in a laid back posture with a maniac grin on his face, Bumi literally was a mad genius.

The others in the hold looked frighten and even worse, broken. All range from mid teens up to their forties. And all were in the same position, hunched over, staring at their manacled ankles, afraid to make eye contact with one another. Anger rolled around the pit of my gut when I stared down at the manacles around my wrists and ankles. They were specifically design so that we couldn't use our powers.

The war between us and non-manipulators started 2077 AD; thirty years ago. It began when a law was passed that us _homo elementariums_ were a threat to _homo sapiens_ and were to be captured and imprisoned. My parents were part of the Resistance. My Father was a powerful Aerokinesis, my Mother was an Avatar, she could manipulate all four basic elements.

My whole life has been revolved around the Resistance. My parents were pleased to learn that I was also an Avatar. For the longest time there seem to be a stalemate between the two sides.

Unfortunately when the tides did turn it wasn't in our favor. Our notable members were captured slowly but surely. The Agnies. the Hai Yangs, the Huans, my Father when I was twelve (eight years ago), and many more. and now me, Aang Zheng, along with the two men I consider brothers. The Resistance is now in pieces with only four powerful members to take on the world; at least that I know of. Only two Avatars remain free and fighting the others were all killed off. I would face the same fate if it was widely known that I was an Avatar. The rest of the Manipulators have given up and gone into hiding.

Now what will happen to my Mom now that her whole family is imprisoned? Will she still have the strength to push on or will she fall into depression? We have to bust out of here. Unfortunately we're thousands of feet above the middle of a frigid ocean.

Where we're going isn't any better. From what I heard so far from these sentries, to us Manipulators Apollyon is the equivalent to Davy Jones' Locker. It must be effective if they are able to keep so many powerful Manipulators locked down in one place and not once has there ever been an escape. The flighter started to descend and the other prisoners looked sick with worry, except for the three of us. We've been trained all of our lives not to show the enemy fear, to always keep fighting no matter what the odds. So I can only hope that one day we'll be able to bust out of Apollyon.

The flighter lurched as it landed. The sentries had their weapons charged up and were walking down the hold up to the back as it gave way to become a ramp to the outside. Outside the temperature was bitter, the sky, grey, the wind a steady speed and far down below where the chaotic ocean was crashing against the cliffs. At the foot of the lift stood more sentries in grey and blue uniform all with the same weapons as the two that were in the hold. The rest of the sentries rushed in and man handled us to our feet. I know for a fact that the guard escorting Kuzon wouldn't be standing if he was able to use his pyro.

It turns out we were on a large landing pad that could fit a few flighters. Of course we were given nothing to keep us warm in these thin brown baggy jumpers. The frighten Manipulators gave frighten gasped as they look to the right. I could feel my jaw go slack and was pretty sure my brothers were in the same state as me. Across the long viaduct was what you would see in videogames at the boss level. The prison was literally a humongous metal castle. The elevated walls blending into the jagged cliff sides that went down into the tumultuous ocean. "Keep moving!" one of the uniformed guards snarled at us. They shoved us to move our feet and we walked on the long viaduct to our death sentence. I could see even if one could escape you would die almost immediately if you decide to jump. Though maybe some people would like that option than rather staying here.

The metal door slid open in a smooth motion and we were ushered like cattle into the antechamber. It was few degrees warmer than the outside world, a small but much appreciated blessing. There was another metal door, that required had a hand scanner and a digital pin number, followed by an eye scan. They weren't messing around with their security. I thought sardonically. The next room was a check in room. They probed us like we were science experiment. Had our cell numbers tatted onto our skin, finger printed, even more ridiculously toe printed. Bumi was giggling madly when they touched his feet. He broke out singing 'this little piggy' the officials looked at him like he was crazy while Kuzon and I were chuckling quietly. Only Bumi would be able to make a bad situation awkward. Near the end of the process where we were tagged like animals; another, older man, with cropped grey hair and a permanent scowl etched onto his face stood before us. "I'm to take these three," here he pointed to me and my brothers. "up to the Warden." he said to the head guard. The other sentries looked at us in badly hidden fear. I guess only the special Manipulators have the 'pleasure' of meeting the Warden day one in this hell hole.

"Y-yes sir." one of the guards stammered. With a nod and a gruff we were lead down hallways up stairs passed other guards and filled cell blocks. I heard Kuzon hiss in anger when he saw that these particular prisoners were scared little children huddling in the farthest corners from the deadbolt doors. They're just children! The older man saw the look on our faces and just smirked at us.

"The abominations are in their rightful place no?" Kuzon lunged at the man only to be punched in the lower gut and get the wind knocked out of him. "Ah the pyros are always the feisty ones. " he chuckled. I bet he wouldn't be doing or saying any of these things if these manacles weren't on our wrists and ankles.

We stopped at another metal door at the end of the hallway. This door and a golden plaque on it with the name Zhao Wang on it. Ah I've heard of him, he was a vicious strategist for the Dai Li government when the Resistance was still strong and fighting. It would make sense to make him the Warden of the most secured prison in the world. The older man rapped on the door three consecutive times. "Enter." The man slid open the door and for a second I was taken aback by the room showing colors other than grey. There were banners of the new government hanging everywhere. The carpet, banners on the wall and the picture of the dictator hanging on the opposite wall of Long Feng Cao. The Dai Li insignia was a black flag with an emerald green circle in the center and a gold square in the center of the circle.

The Warden, Zhao Wang, would be best describe as a monkey because of his facial hair. He had cold brown eyes and a sadistic smile on his face. I noticed that there was another person in the room. A young woman our age was dressed in scantily clad clothing. She was rather pretty but her face looked hollow as she stared at the ground. A sense of dread and anger toward the warden covered me as I realized that this woman was also a Manipulator and worse, his concubine. "Ah Yon Rha I see you brought our newest guest. Good, very good." The three of us were pushed into the Warden's room and into stiff chairs. "You may go, the guards will escort them to their prison cells when I'm done with them." Yon Rha and the other nameless escorts bowed to Zhao and left closing the door.

It was only a few moments of silence before Bumi face broke out into a grin. "I didn't know they let monkeys watch over prisoners." he said in all seriousness. Kuzon and I lost it then laughing openly at the red face monk-er- warden. He slammed his fist down on his desk angrily and out of the corner of my eye I saw the woman flinch. Abusive bastard.

"You must be Bumi Omashu." Zhao said with contempt. "Your file said your parents were killed in a battle against our noble government. And you're a powerful Geokinesis. And apparently a little mad." Bumi nodded in agreement with the same insane smile on his face. Zhao opened up the next file on his desk. "Kuzon Vu, a Pyrokinesis. Your Mother Ming Vu went missing some years ago and you're also in the savage group known as the Resistance. And it says here that you have no idea who your Father was. A bastard child how very fitting for a Manipulator." Kuzon had his jaw clenched and hands balled up in a tight fist. "Oh it looks like I hit a sore spot there." Zhao gave Kuzon a smug grin. "And finally Aang Zheng. Your Father a strong Aerokinesis who we caught eight years ago. Pity Daddy couldn't be there to see you grow up." Just ignore the monkey man, just ignore him Aang. "And your Mother, an Avatar! One of the last still alive from what I heard. And has a very pretty face. I wonder how well she is on her back." Before I even realized what I was doing I had monkey man by the collar of his shirt. Then felt a stinging jab course through my body. I barely recognized myself screaming or somehow ending up on the floor curled up. Damn neuralizers. Pushing myself up I noticed Kuzon and Bumi were in the same position as I am. Monkey Man really was a sick bastard.

"And there was the reaction I was waiting for." Monkey Man said with a sick sense of accomplishment. "And here I thought that pathetic movement taught you discipline. What you felt was something similar to a taser. This baton is what keeps you savages in line. It's one of the ways I keep you subdued. The children cry when they see one charged up." He was trying to rile us up again. It worked on Kuzon because he was back on the floor shuddering in fetal position. As members of this Resistance your cells will have more security than the rest of the prisoners. Any security risk problems and you will be confined to solitary confinement until the day your pathetic lives snuff out. The manacles you're wearing will be replaced by a collar later this afternoon to keep your abnormalities in check.

"As the Warden of the most prestigious prison in the world it is my job to instill fear and hopelessness into your very souls. Assuming you have souls that is. It'll be my pleasure to break your spirits down. Just like I've done to my wonderful pet." Zhao pointed to the girl on the right of us. "I believe you are familiar with Jojo Ha. Judging by your expressions yes you are. A beautiful woman and was so strong and spirited. She would hold rallies in the quad to keep fighting. None of our methods would break her. Of course then she found out I can be very _persuasive_." He said lecherously, that smug bastard. He calls us demons and yet he rapes the girl repeatedly. "Welcome to Apollyon. The guards will escort you to your new cells."

We were dragged out of his office as he returned to some paperwork. The guards holding out their weapons ready to attack if one of us so much as sneeze. Kuzon, Bumi, and I gave similar looks. We have to get out of here.


	2. Chapter 2 Given Up?

Chapter 2 Given Up?

11:45 AM

After receiving a lovely tour of the facilities we were allowed to see, the guards had the three of us separated and into different holding cells in the high security block. When you actually think about it, the whole 'high security' thing is redundant when the whole place is made of metal hundreds of meters above a frigid ocean near the bottom of the world. What more could they possibly do to trap us. The escort looked to be around my age, twenty, or maybe a few years older he had this haughty posture about him while he held a charged neuralizer firmly in his grip. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes. I noticed on his uniform his nametag read Hahn.

I had to admit I was curious as to why he had such attitude about him when I can see that he's clearly at the bottom of the totem pole in this place, if he's bringing me to my cell. A quick look around and I could see that every cell so far had either two or three prisoners. Thankfully in this part of the prison there were no children in this part. Hopefully Kuzon won't lose his temper again, the pyro always held a soft spot for children and was quick to explode, literally sometimes, if he sees one illegitimately harmed.

My neck started to itch, the damn collar was braising against my neck. The skin there will most likely become raw in an hour or so. I wanted to scratch around the collar, but two things held me back, possible of getting zapped again and Hahn see a slight moment of weakness. Finally we arrived at a cell that held two persons inside. "Welcome to your new home mutant." Hahn snorted at his lame ass joke. I get the feeling the asshole is all bark and no bite.

"Comfy." I snarled sardonically, that earned an electrical shock from that damn knight stick. Once be roughly pulled to my feet, by the hair, I was shoved into the six by eight metal room before the deadbolt door slammed shut with a metal clang. "Bitch." I muttered before picking myself off the floor. My two roommates looked at me with slight amusement.

Both also wore the thin brown shirt and pants with the matching tom shoes. One guy, at the bottom bunk, had light brown skin, hazel eyes, and dark brown hair. The other on the top bunk had light skin, gold eyes, obsidian hair, like my own, and half of his face was in an angry red scar. "Two seconds in and he already pissed off one of the guards." the one with the scar stated.

"That kind of attitude you must be part of the Order." the other spoke. "Gotta name?"

"Aang." I replied shortly after sitting on the lone bed across from the bunk. "Yeah I'm part of the Order." A quick glance told me that though they carried themselves strong, they still looked slightly underfed. Course I didn't expect the Warden to give us three meals a day. "You guys part of the Order?"

"Born and raised. Name's Zuko the brown sack below me is Haru." Haru rolled his eyes but didn't refute Zuko's claim. Must be an old argument. "What type of Manipulator are you?"

"Aerokinesis with a sub power of sonokinesis." I wasn't going to tell them I was an Avatar. Even if they were part of the Order until I can fully trust them I can assume that they could turn into spies for the Warden, however unlikely. Even more so the whole place might be bugged and if the Warden were to find out he had an Avatar in his midst it would be my immediate execution and any chance of us escaping this place would be lost. Not wanting to follow that train of thought I turned back to the other men in holding. "You guys?" I asked

"Pyrokinesis." Zuko replied

"Geokinesis." Haru answered simply. "Any news from the outside world? How's the Order fairing?" Damn. Both, though Zuko was better at hiding it, looked eager hearing about our brethren on the frontlines.

"Not good. There's only two Avatars, that we know of anyway, in the Order. Avatar Roku passed away in his sleep a month ago. The Order is in pieces everyone is starting to give up and go into hiding. All the notable Manipulators are in here and the NBs of the Order are in another prison in the middle of nowhere in North America. The Dai Lee government is ruthless. My brothers and I saw many of our friends fall before them. Their parents are gone and my Mother took them as her own, and now she's out there somewhere alone when all of us are stuck here." A sudden thought come to mind. The Warden did mention my Father. "Do any of you know of a Gyatso Zheng?"

"I've heard of him out in the Order. He was a powerful Aero right?" Haru asked

A quick nod then Zuko sat up. "So your Mother is Avatar Yang Chen?" another nod. "Damn you got some powerful parents. I've never seen your Father meaning he's most likely in solitary confinement." So much for a tearful reunion. "Alright a few things you should know. As much fun as it is, don't piss off the guards too much. You'll catch the attention of the Warden and that is something you want to avoid." No shit. "We're only fed once a day and the food is disgusting. And lastly stay away from Chit Sang and his cronies. They're bad news and gives us Manipulators a bad name. We get out for lunch in ten minutes and I'll let you meet the Elders. They're the leaders in this hellhole. They keep a calm level head and rarely lash out. It's the reason they're not in solitaire."

The Elders I've learned were the leaders of the Order. Often hold meetings on where to move the encampments or how to face our opponents. They were highly respected for their power and wisdom. In each encampment there would be five Elders. One for each of the four elements and one for the Avatars. Perhaps they have some sort of plan on how to get out of here, though it was highly unlikely. "Oh there is one more thing." Zuko's face morphed into one of utter disgust. "Behind this castle is the arena. Every Friday the Warden will pick Manipulators to battle against one another for entertainment for the guards and it is televised for the humans back in the Dai Lee Republic. Anything goes except for death."

"The Warden uses us as his own sick pleasure? And we're the barbaric race. Is that even legal?" I exclaimed.

"Does is really matter?" Haru asked. "We don't have the basic rights because we're not human." Unfortunately Haru was right at that aspect.

12:05 PM

After being served some gray goop with stale bread and reacquainting with my brothers once more Zuko led me to where the elders sat, Haru went in another direction. We walked by a table where tough looking older men sat there. One of them looked in our direction and smirked, he nudged the head honcho. Judging by the superior grin on his face that must be Chit Sang. "Keep up Aang." Kuzon muttered to me. I'll need to keep watch on the guy.

The cafeteria was fairly large, a rectangular space with round and square tables scattered evenly across the floor. There were two levels to area, the main floor where we prisoners were designated to eat, and the second floor was a walkway around the perimeter for the guards with neuralizers and rifles. I could feel the stares of the prisoners as we walked passed them. At the center of the cafeteria was a round table that held four in shape middle aged men, conversing with one another. One with a brown mustache looked up from his companions and quickly silenced the others as he saw the four of us approaching. "Ah Zuko I see you brought some newcomers." the man said. Zuko bowed slightly in respect before answering.

"These three are some of the newcomers that arrived this morning. They're part of the Order." Zuko informed them.

One of the men with hazel eyes spoke in a deep timbre voice. "Any member of the Lotus is welcome though I am sadden that more of our brethren have been captured."

"Thank you for introducing us." A stern looking one with white hair and blue eyes stated evenly. Zuko had an ill disguised annoyance and took it as his indication to leave us. With a quick nod to me and my brothers Zuko left for one of the tables where I'm assuming some of his companions sit. The three of us silently took the remaining seats with the Elders.

The stern one spoke up once more. "My name is Pakku, and the other three before you are Pasang, an Aerokinesis, Jeong-Jeong, a Pyrokinesis, and Tyro, a Geokinesis. You three were part of the Order." Pakku reassured

"We are part of the Order, that status doesn't change because we're stuck in here." Kuzon stated matter of fact voice. Bumi and I had matching grins at our brother's response. Truer words have never been spoken.

"Spoken like a true member of the Lotus." Tyro chuckled, he had the deep voice. "So tell us. What goes on with the Order? Who's leading the fight for justice?" he asked.

"My Mother and Avatar Kuruk Hai Yang. Are the only known Avatars, the rest have all passed on." I stated solemnly. Their faces grew pale and weary. Though I noticed that Pakku seemed slightly relieved. His son was still alive and free. The last free Hai Yang. The Hai Yangs were a large family of powerful Hydrokinetics. Pakku was the first of three sons, he married a Hydrokinesis name Kema and had two children, now grown, one was of course a powerful Hydro and his second child became an Avatar.

"The Order is small now." Kuzon continued "Because many of us are either dead or captured, Manipulators are now choosing not to fight but hide. The death of Avatar Roku really discouraged a lot of our kind."

"More fun for us I say." Bumi cackled

"That's disheartening." Jeong-Jeong stated placidly. He sighed deeply and took a large gulp of the tepid water in his cup.

"Sorry that we couldn't bring good news. What is going on in here?"

"What do you mean?" Pasang asked confusingly.

"You're the Elders of this place. Leaders of the Order. Surely you have some idea on what to do?" I asked confusingly

"Do? If you're talking about escaping that's nigh impossible young man." Tyro spoke once more.

"You're saying that none of you have a plan." Kuzon accused angrily "All these years in this place with some of the greatest Manipulators known and you don't have anything?"

"Our plan is to survive this place." Tyro stated "Lay low, not anger the Warden and hope that our comrades on the outside are doing a better job fighting for our freedom."

"You've given up?" I snarled, Elders or not what I'm hearing is complete and utter bullshit! The Elders didn't answer, though the answer was obvious from their faces. The Elders, the leaders of the Order of the White Lotus has given up the fight.


	3. Chapter 3 The Arena of Apollyon

Chapter 3 The Arena of Apollyon

Tuesday, February 08 5:00 AM

Three days in and I was still seething over the turn of events that happened on Saturday. I still couldn't believe that the Lotus Elders are just sitting around waiting to be rescue or die. I knew that there was likely no plan of escape seeing as there's never been one. But I still held onto that hope that they had at least something. A time card of the major guards, or at least a small flaw in the infrastructure of this metal castle but no, they had nothing.

When I went back to the table where Zuko and some other men our age sat I nearly kicked his ass. What stopped me was the mental pain of those damn neuralizers. Of course Zuko anticipated our reaction, even Bumi wasn't smiling and he smiles when being tortured! From what we were told, the Elders only meet with newcomers to here the status of the war. They've lost their drive, their will to fight and would rather give in and die rather than fight for freedom. However thinking rationally without a thought out plan any rebellion would prove to be foolish. It was just upsetting to see the Elders so defeated. I sound like a broken record right about now.

Maybe I'm starting to become crazy, and not in a Bumi way. The thing you start to notice right away is that the whole place is big on sectionalism. The prisoners have been separated into three facilities, the section for men ages eighteen and over, the women that are adults, the children, then the solitary confinements. And with the exception of the last section the others are divided into regular and high security. Maybe it was a good thing that they separate the men from the women. Especially seeing the gang members that follow under the tutelage that is Chit Sang. First appearance you would think he was all muscle and a slow thinker. I quickly learn that that was not the case, he was an intelligent and manipulative individual.

To the new Manipulators that weren't in the Order he would promise them safety with the repayment of various deeds whether it be trying to spy on the Lotus or running drug calls from one of the plethora of crooked guards. And that was another thing of itself. The guards were just as crooked as a common criminal, even worse they were given power. All of them, like the Warden were just power hungry and loved the chance to 'break in' the new prisoners. It sickened me to no end to see some of the prisoners that were in the same cargo hold as me and my brothers already have fresh bruises on their faces.

I think one of the main reasons why there has been no uprising in Apollyon is because of the division between those that were part of the Order and those that were not. I've noticed that both sides blame one another for our plight. Those in the Order blame the others for not contributing to the cause and those not in the Order blame us for making life more unbearable due to all the rallying and battles. The more I think about it, the more I can see how this place can be inescapable.

Un-expectantly the dead bolt door rushed open. I was already semi-conscious but it sure as hell woke up both Zuko and Haru from the bunk bed. We glared at the silhouette of a guard at the doorway. It was too damn early for us to wake up, we still had another three hours of sleep before the alarm. "Prisoner J0058 you're to come with me now." judging by the sound of the man's voice he was closer to our age. It would make sense to send a low status guard to come fetch me at this god forsaken hour.

Once pulled away from my somewhat comfortable cell and having hand cuffs placed on my wrists. I was led all throughout the prison. Going down stairways, walking along overpasses some other sentries just starting their shifts and the seemingly infinite number of cells holding prisoners. I noticed that we were going to the sublevels of the castle as the temperature dropped significantly. Though my 'chauffer' didn't seem at all bother by it, his uniform must be well insulated. The narrow corridor led into a large hall. It was a dim room and there were approximately ten other guards with charged neuralizers tensed in their hands. There were three other prisoners standing in the center, hands un-cuffed. Across from stood the Warden's main lackey Yon Rha, nice to see he still had the scowl etched on.

Out of the three other prisoners I recognize only two of them; being Bumi and Kuzon. The third prisoner was a woman. She had mocha brown skin, blue eyes and dark chocolate hair into a single braid. I noticed that she was staring at Yon Rha with such hate I'm surprised he didn't just drop dead. "Here's the last prisoner sir." After being roughly pushed into line and have my hands freed the older man gave a grunt of approval. "The Warden has decided that you four will become a team and your first match will be this Friday against the Hellhounds." he finished smugly.

"What?" the woman cried out. "Are you fucking kidding me? You're putting me with a bunch of newbies and you expect us to be ready to fight the Hellhounds by Friday?"

"Unless you want the stinging end of a neuralizer I suggest you shut that damn mouth of yours. You seem to forget that you are not citizens of the Dai Lee Republic, nor are you humans, you're all abominations that are under the Warden's control. His word is law and if he decides to switch up the teams then he'll do so. You should all be grateful to still be breathing." the man snarled then spat on the ground before us. "Take them to the arena." he said dismissively

The girl pointedly ignored us and walked on ahead to a caged lift. The lift itself was only big enough for four. The arena was a large oval shape on the far opposite side you could see another caged lift for the opposing team. The bottom of the arena was an octagon surrounded by a large ring of water. Bordering the ring was a thirty feet metal wall where it went up to the seats where the guards and some of the inmates come to watch. Above the stands was a dome made of Plexiglas and lanterns hanging from the wire frame. Well at least they keep the place well lit.

Once we were at the bottom, we walked onto the platform where a metal walkway extended itself to the stretched octagon made of earth. Sun had barely started to rise if the navy-blue, pink sky was any indication. There were a few guards relaxing in the stands. "Alright." the young woman called out to us. "Obviously the Warden wants us to lose. And trust me when I say we're going to lose. We're going against the Hellhounds, they are the best team in Chit Sang's gang. The only thing we can control is how bad are we going to get our ass handed to us. I for one do not want to leave the arena on a gurney. So listen up and listen good cause I am not going to hold your hand the whole time. Anything goes except murder, the Warden wants to make money and he can't do that with dead Manipulators. The goal is to knock out all members of the opposing team. The Warden always has it to where the Lotus members are against the Sang Gang. There are four members to each team, one representing each element. You attack the guards that's a week in solitary confinement. Now when it comes to the fight this Friday if you get in my way I'll freeze your balls. Got it?" Damn this girl is crazy.

Bumi started to cackle madly, much to the confusion of the Hydro. "Ooh I like this one, she's got moxy." Bumi snorted. Kuzon and I could only shake our heads with a faint smile. Bumi was Bumi that was the only way to describe the eccentric Geokinesis.

She looked over at us worriedly. "Don't worry he's harmless." I reassured. "One other thing, we're allowed to use our powers in here?"

"Yeah the Arena is built so that we can use our powers the collars here are useless. Now I'm assuming the guards will let us practice every morning. If that's the case then I want us to at least last five minutes against the Hellhounds. Anymore questions?"

"Yeah a name would be nice." Kuzon asked with a grin.

"Katara." She said shortly "Yours?"

"That's Bumi, Kuzon, and I'm Aang." I pointed over to my brothers.

"Great now that we all know what each other," When did she get two spheres of water in her hands? "Let's see what you got." With a battle cry Katara threw ice daggers at the three of us. Ah shit, the girl is crazy!


	4. Chapter 4 The Hellhounds

Chapter 4 The Hellhounds

Friday, February 11 11:15 AM

Katara and I had our stances centered. Feet spread only shoulder with apart and our balance center at the middle. We stared stonily at our opponents Kuzon and Bumi. Like us they two were in similar stances but where as Kuzon's face was set in determination Bumi had a mad grin on upon his. Since our team was formed on Tuesday, every morning at five AM the four of us would train mercilessly. Katara would have us switch teams so that we could all become familiar and comfortable with one another. It was really for her benefit since Kuzon, Bumi, and I have been fighting alongside for years.

But in no time at all we adjusted to having Katara fight with us to the point that it felt like she was always our partner. Kuzon had even taken to calling Katara the rogue sister of our group. It made her crack a small smile. She was slowly warming up to us and wasn't as crazy as she was the first day we met her. One thing we were all quick to learn was that to never underestimate her. Even when she stood at the center of the octagon field she still was quick to pull water from the ring, the fastest I've ever seen a Hydro move, and quick to try and impale us. From what we knew of her Katara was a no nonsense kind of person that had a snarky attitude. Even more interesting was that even the guards never messed with her and always regarded her with caution. Another fact I learn was that Katara is part of the Hai Yang family on her Mother's side of the family.

A bell rang throughout the arena and we all reacted simultaneously. I brought up an air shield as Kuzon sent spinning kicks of blazing fire rings in my direction. Katara had sent ice daggers in his direction which made Bumi pull up a rock wall to block the projectiles. With the Geo open momentarily I sent air blades to his person. Jumping back as a stream of fire came my way I didn't even see if they met their target.

Kuzon rushed up to me with fire daggers in his hands. His arms straight with downward swings I avoided him with the agility only and Aero could use before somersaulting above his head and sent an air kick to him but barely missed has jet propelled out of the way. A warning from Katara made me jump ten feet into the air as Bumi made quicksand where I once stood. Bumi cackled and rock launched himself up as I was coming down. Bumi had on a rock glove and punched me in the stomach sending me down to the other side of the field. Bumi cackled before riding on an earth wave toward. He sent boulders at me where I had to go on the defensive and dodge the projectiles. I ran toward him at inhuman speeds before jumping a landing before his earth wave making an air bomb. He flew right into Kuzon as he was battling Katara.

Both landed on top of one another with a grunt. Katara and I sent our respective elements while they were still down. But Bumi reacted faster than I thought as he brought up another rock wall then sent the slab flying at us. I pushed Katara behind me and sent an air slice and broke the jab in two. Katara twirled around me and sent water jet at the two. Kuzon created a fire pinwheel and sent it forward. The two opposing elements met and with a loud hiss, created a large cloud of steam.

I formed an air spout and blew away the steam before the others could use it to their advantage. Katara sent a series of water whips at Bumi while I sent an air swipe at Kuzon. It coming too fast Kuzon was force to bend over backwards, but while doing that sent a fire stream out of one leg. An air shield was created and dissipated the fire. Kuzon sent a charged attack to which Katara quickly drenched with a massive wave. Still in control Katara cloaked the water on both Bumi and Kuzon and sucked them into a water spout. With the two high in the spout I air jumped right as Katara dropped the water around them and sent a strong air kick and watch them fly right into the water ring on the other end of the arena.

As they both surfaced back onto the octagon, they stared up at our readied stances. "Game." Katara said simply, both of the guys groaned in defeat and with our help laid face up on the ground. Katara and I rolled our eyes and helped our fellow teammates up to their feet. "Good work guys. We might not win but we'll still give the Hellhounds a good fight."

A slow clap reverberated around the arena. "I say that was a fascinating match." A cool voice spoke up from the stands. Above us stood Monkey Man with his signature smirk in place. "Tonight should be fun to watch for me and my men. The match will begin at seven PM sharp, I want you mutants to be ready in your cells by six. Understood?" there was a muttering of yeas among us. "Tut tut. Such vile manners, but what do I suspect from a subspecies, speak clearly do you understand?"

"Yes Warden." we replied monotonously

"Good, very good. Guards take them to the showers and then let them join the other inmates for lunch. See you tonight." The Warden walked away with his arms crossed behind his back. Asshole.

Once more chained reluctantly we walked away from the arena. Though I didn't look forward to fighting the Hellhounds this evening and being used as a source of entertainment to a bunch of sadistic Sapiens, this place was the only area where I could practice my abilities. Well at least one of them since I couldn't let others know that I was an Avatar just yet. Though I was starting to trust Zuko, Haru, and Katara a little more than the others. There was no way I was going to tell the old geezers, as far as I was concern they didn't earn my respect to being called the Elders of the Order.

6:00 PM

Zuko had informed me that the inmates would be watching our battle between us and the Hellhounds on a giant screen in the cafeteria. When he heard that our team, the Lion-turtles, were going against the ring leader of the Sang gang and his cronies he literally said. "You're screwed." Thanks for the confidence Zuko.

It wasn't long before I was with the other three of my team. In the same large hall that would lead us to the Arena. I could hear the growing number of guards in the stands. I wonder how many are there in this place. At least a thousand most likely; the foundation was that humongous. The other three were already present, why was I always the last person to arrive? They were doing a series of stretches to loosen their muscles and wore black jumpsuits with blue padding attached. Gee I didn't know they care so much about our safety. Once I was changed into the appropriate attire I began stretching with the others.

I could tell that like me they were nervous. Even if Bumi wore his signature grin I've known him long enough that he was a little nervous in facing the Hellhounds. The Hellhounds, Aang was informed, were the strongest and ruthless of the gang; not surprising. The pyro was the ring leader Chit Sang and Aang had already knew about the Pyro. One was not to be fooled by simple minded look, he really was a cold, calculating Manipulator. The next member I learned was their Hydrokinetic, Visola, she was a ruthless Hydro that could even hold her own against a group of Pyros. She had icy blue eyes and dark brown hair and rarely smiled, or said anything for that matter, unless it was at someone else's pain; on a more disturbing note the woman was a hemokinesis. Their Geokinesis was a tall, well built man, with long hair, name Xin Fu. He was a sinister man that is easily angered a good fighter even without the use of his ability. I've seen the fights he gets into. The man is big on money and gambling. The last was their Aerokinesis and I couldn't wait to get my hands on him; Afiko.

Afiko used to be with the Order of the White Lotus and was at one time best friends with my Dad. They were a force to be reckoned with when they were on the battle field. Then when they met my Mom both fell in love, but Mom chose my Dad instead. Because of that Afiko was enraged and betrayed the Order. It was lucky that he left before we found out that I was an Avatar. When Afiko left he joined the Dai Lee Republic and he was solely responsible for the death of many great Manipulators; including the legendary Dragon of the West Iroh Agni and an Geokinetic origin Avatar name Kyoshi, and the capture of my Father. I find it a sweet justice that Afiko had found himself betrayed by the very same government. Guess Long Feng got tired of having a Manipulator in their midst.

"You ready?" Kuzon asked. He knew how much it was for me to go against the Aero.

"As I'll ever be." I said back tersely. Kuzon nodded before going back to the others.

Katara looked at me weirdly. "What are you nervous in fighting?" she asked confusingly

"Nope he just wants to play hopscotch with the Aero-head!" Bumi cackled

Katara looked to the two of us with same worried face about our brother's mental health. "What Bumi means is that I'm going to kick the shit out of Afiko's face. He betrayed the Order and put my Dad in this hellhole!" I spat out

"I see." the woman replied. "Well I won't get in your way then." Katara said flippantly.

Yon Rha aka Scowlface, Katara's description of him, marched up to us and bit out that it was time to get into the caged lift. The roars of the guards was nearly deafening, across the arena we saw the other lift travel down at the same time as ours. We walked out onto the metal platform but a bridge didn't appear yet, though Katara wasn't surprise. I took noticed of the cameras recording our every move and broadcasting the world. In the center box on our right side of the oval arena sat the very despised Warden Zhao Wang. To the left was another box but it held a commentator instead. "Welcome to another fulfilling game of Gladiators!" the Sapiens roared in anticipation. "Introducing the challenging team in the blue the Lion-turtles!" ironic how they would cheer for us when we fight against one another. "And the home fielders, the defending champions in the red, the Hellhounds!" the guards cheers went even louder and more chaotic. "And now a word from our very respectable Warden," ass kisser "Zhao Wang!"

"Before the match begins let us all chant the national anthem to our respective leader Long Feng Cao." an even bigger ass kisser. I tuned out the stupid chant to the dictator government as the guards so enthusiastically chanted. Once finished the bridge to the field extended and both teams went to the harden earth floor. I noticed the smug look on Afiko's face when his eyes met mine. Yeah the bastard is mine. "Let the match begin!" Zhao voice rang throughout the arena.


	5. Chapter 5 Gladiators

AN: I'm posting this one early because I won't be able to post anything until after New Years. Hope you all enjoy, please review and tell about this one, I haven't written fight scenes in awhile. Thank you and Happy New Year!

* * *

Chapter 5 Gladiators

Friday February 11 7:00PM

An earth wave was sent toward the Lion-turtles way by Xin Fu. Bumi with a mad cackle pounded his fist into the arena, the wave formed into a wall as it was a stand still between the two Manipulators. Aang clapped his hands and emitted a low based sound wave that obliterated the wall before he rushed toward the surprised Hellhounds.

Afiko met Aang halfway and with a loud bang and a rush of high speed wind the two Aeros flew to opposite ends. Kuzon and Katara doubled team against the Pyro, Chit Sang. Though they could barely land any hits as Chit Sang would effectively maneuver out of harm's way. The Pyro formed a fire lash from his leg and brought it down on the two teammates. Kuzon manage to create a fire shield though the two were still pushed pack from the force of the flames.

Katara redirected a water jet sent towards them from Visola. Kuzon blocked another move from the Hydro. His back was turned from Afiko and he sent a lethal air strike but not before it dissipated from another sound wave sent from Aang. Aang formed air bullets swirling precariously around his body before Aang influenced them to Afiko. The Hellhounds member made show of his enhanced agility as the bullets flew around him. He rode on an air wheel that effectively defended from any punches and kicks Aang made. The young Manipulator jumped twenty feet into the air and landed a firm kick on the side of Afiko's face. He rolled onto the ground and came up in a grounded stance. Aang felt the ground move him over five feet to the right as a charged fire attack landed where Aang was only seconds ago.

He sent a silent nod to Bumi before the two ganged up on Xin Fu and Afiko. Xin Fu sent an earth line of twisted columns. Bumi used his head to shatter the attack and ducked as Aang sent a wide sweeping air kick. It tore through the earth that Xin Fu erected and knocked the two Hellhounds on their backs.

Katara and Kuzon were back to back, both on the defensive. Their opponents were on either side sending blows after blows to the frustrated pair. It grated Kuzon's nerves as he heard Chit Sang's laughter. It was cut short when said Pyro went flying high into the air, the crowd in awe, and landed in the water with a satisfying splash. Visola momentarily distracted too was sent flying into the water by an earth launcher. The crowd cheered as all four members were temporarily out of commission. The Lion-turtles boxed themselves and stood ready for another attack from the Hellhounds.

A big wave erected from the ringed pool and was sent crashing down in the form of ice spears. Aang told the others to duck and once more clapped his hands for another sonar move and shattered the ice into a million pieces. Kuzon jumped in front to redirect the torrent of flames back to their opponent. The members were sent flying back with swift air punches into their lower abdomens. Bumi was quick to catch his breath and created a barrier between them and the onslaught from the Hellhounds. "London bridge is falling down..." Bumi sang

"Katara, Bumi says the wall isn't gonna hold on long!" Kuzon shouted

"How the hell did you figure that?" Katara snapped back as the ground beneath them rumbled thanks to the Geo, Xin Fu.

"Not now Katara!" Aang grunted as he sent another air punch to their opponents. "Look I'll distract them you come up with something!" Aang formed an cloud beneath his feet and flew up into the sky. He sent air blades and mini-tornadoes toward the Hellhounds, mostly Afiko. Aang managed to get the attention of Visola and Afiko.

Bumi had reinforced his wall as Chit Sang nearly crumbled it with his last strike. They saw Aang fly right pass them and tumble across the ground. It was a miracle that nothing was broken on him. Wearily Aang stood up on his two feet after swaying for a few seconds he flipped out of the way a boulder from Xin Fu. "Aang can you create a large vortex?" Katara asked. Aang nodded. "Alright, guys send whatever you got to the vortex, Aang redirect all to Visola. We need to get her out first, got it?"

"Got it. Cover me while I get the vortex started!" Aang ran around the wall, the other three intercepting the attacks the Hellhounds were dishing out. Within seconds a strong vortex, threatening to knock down all competitors was formed in the center of the octagon. The Lion-turtles took strong stances and sent their respective elements to the vortex. Aang managed to direct the elements to their target Visola.

The Hellhounds took onto the defensive as the hits somehow became more enhanced as they passed around the vortex. Xin Fu quickly tiring of being on the offensive sent a quake throughout the octagon. The trembling earth disrupted the vortex and knocked Aang off of his feet, followed by the others, only Bumi stayed standing. Afiko created an air suction and brought the four up to the Hellhounds. Visola, who was now on her feet once more, took control of their bodies. Xin Fu walked up to the paralyzed juggling decent size rocks in one hand. With a leer on his face he sent each rock to the sides of their temple.

Aang momentarily blacked out and was laid out on the ground. The Aerokinesis knelt down to the dazed Aang. He vaguely heard the commentator announce the Hellhounds' victory. "You're weak, just like your pathetic Father." he spat on the ground before Aang. Aang's vision swam as he stared around the arena, the crowd bloodthirsty for another match. He could see his down teammates and guards with charged neuralizers escorting the Hellhounds off the arena. And other showing up with stretchers at hand.

Aang barely manage to get his bearings straight and swayed to his feet. He let out an angry cry and sent air blades to Afiko's back. Deep lacerations crossed Afiko's back and he yelled out in pain. Aang ran and tackled the other Aero to the ground and started punching him across the face as he was pinned down the ground. "Don't. Ever. Talk. About. My. Family." Aang enunciated with each punch across the unconscious man's face. Aang's muscles contract and a painful electrical current ran across his nerve endings. Aang let out a agonizing howl as his figure curled into a fetal position on the floor. Aang could feel himself being manhandled and roughly pulled onto his feet. Aang still felt as though he was out of his body, he could see Kuzon, Bumi, and Katara placed on stretchers, hear the feral crowd looking for more bloodshed, Chit Sang giving him death looks and finally up in the stands where Zhao was applauding leisurely with a satisfied grin on his face.

He was then shoved across the bridge onto the platform and into the lift. The guards that held his arms tightly in their grasp led him to the jaded face of Yon Rha. "The Warden has told me that you'll be escorted to solitary confinement for three days. You should feel thankful that the Warden is showing you mercy. Don't take it for granted." Yon Rha signaled the guards to escort Aang out of the hall. Before Aang was shoved out he could see another team, all women, preparing for their own match. One caught his eye as she had white hair and worry blue eyes when she spotted him and his team.

"Keep moving." A guard who's name tag wrote Vachir snarled. A 'mild' shock to the back had Aang complying. He was led down more hallways and staircases to lower levels. Aang had started to wonder how many sublevels there were in Apollyon. Their footsteps echoed across the cold metallic walls and Aang could feel the temperature decrease with each step. He knew that they were in the jagged island as the walls were no longer made of metal, but hard stone.

They stopped in front of yet another heavy duty door, with a red light bulb above. There were two surveillance cameras on either side of the walls. The guards waited patiently before a buzzer went off and the bulb turned green. The place was only one hallway with nine plain doors on each side. Aang thought he still wasn't right in the head cause he could of swore he saw one made of plastic. They reached the last door on the left and shoved him in. The cell was smaller than the one he shared with Haru and Zuko barely fitting a mattress and toilet with a flickering light bulb on the ceiling. The door slammed with an audible click and the footsteps quickly faded leaving Aang alone, in a small cell, for three days.

He sat on the mattress with his head in his hands. A pitiful roar left his lips and bounced off the analogous walls.


	6. Chapter 6 Freedom Fighters

AN: This would have been posted way earlier in the day but the site wouldn't let me post anything until now. This chapter is considerably longer than the others. I'm hoping the others following would be similar in length. Hope you enjoy! Read and Review please!

* * *

Chapter 6 Freedom Fighters

Republic City, Monday February 14

Rain was a common occurrence in Republic City. That didn't mean Sokka had to enjoyed it. On the contrary Sokka preferred the sunny beaches and fair weather. Southern California was perfect that, vaguely Sokka wished he was still stationed there but it wasn't his decision. Which was why he was currently in residing the Olympic Peninsula of Washington state.

Sokka was a twenty-three year old man, with an almost mocha skin tone, dark brown hair that came down to his lower jaw and deep blue eyes. There was a time when those eyes held warmth and juvenile mischief, now however they were as cold as the sea and were a dull color that rarely held such tenderness. The last two years had been rather hard on Sokka; the war between the White Lotus and Dai Li had taken a turn for the worse as many notable members had either been killed or captured. He was the last free member of the famous Hydro family the Hai Yangs. Well his surname was Ahote and he wasn't a Hydrokinesis but that hardly matter to Sokka. His Mother, sister, and the others all on his Mom's side, minus Uncle Kuruk, had been captured and taken to a prison rumored to be on some island in the Southern Ocean.

Even more so the Order was nearly defeated, with only two Avatars and scarce number of fighting Manipulators and NBs (Non-Bender) the Dai Li was nearly claiming victory. Sokka however still continued to fight the good fight, he had to believe that one day his children and grandchildren could live without the fear of an oppressive government.

The Dai Li Republic had overthrew the Democratic country back in 2063 AD after the last president had died and his vice-president Cao had taken to office; Long Feng's Father. Unfortunately it wasn't very hard to change the once free country into a dictating one since the people were ruled by fear of Manipulators and would do anything to keep them under control. The saying that those that forget their past are doomed to repeat it, meant shit to Sokka. As he knew the people had learned of countries ruled by fear and hate such as Nazi Germany back in the twentieth century, yet here they were in the twenty-second century and the once United States of America was now called the Dai Li Republic under a monarch rule of Long Feng Cao.

The young Ahote shuddered, not due to the cold mind you, as he passed by a propaganda poster of Long Feng shielding the children of his 'beloved' country from what look like a drawing of a demon spreading its evil across the land. Sokka knew that the 'demon' in the picture was a Manipulator and it made the acid in his stomach churn. A pair of men garbed in tanker-suits roughly walked passed him, wisely Sokka kept his head down and continued down his path.

If the Dai Li soldiers were walking about the downtown area that could only mean Sokka wasn't the only one searching the area. He hastened his steps around the corner before the men could double back. The men in tanker-suits were the reason for the turning point of the war. The suits were design to look like Tony Stark's Iron Man suit and could withhold any Manipulator attack and made them positively stronger than any NB. They were the reason as to why NB members were in a high facility prison in the middle of nowhere somewhere in the country.

Sokka shook his head of such thoughts, he had a job to do and getting his head lost in ominous clouds would do no good for him or the people he was searching. After the White Lotus had relocate to Canada to regroup Sokka and a few other NB members around his age decided to stay in the Dai Li Republic to help hiding Manipulators escape to the White Lotus base up north. The group called themselves Freedom Fighters. The reason why Sokka was walking around in the rain was because there had been rumors of two boys living in the streets and one of them was a Pyrokinesis. Sokka had to find them and fast before they were captured and never seen or heard from again.

Another pair of footsteps fell in line with his. Though Sokka wasn't surprised "Any luck?" his partner asked.

"Do you see any children with me?" Sokka shot back, lifting an eyebrow at the woman.

She huffed in exasperation and Sokka had the foreboding that she would sooner or later slap him upside his head. The woman was name Suki Chen, she had short copper-red hair, and mesmerizing blue-violet eyes. She had been transferred to Republic City a little over a month ago and Sokka had been assigned to be her partner on field missions. _All thanks to Jet._ Sokka thought irritably. Jet apparently had some twisted humor as the Sokka and Suki rarely got along, though he grudgingly had to admit that when force to fight their way out of situations Suki was a good partner to work with.

Sokka didn't know much of Suki only that she was part of an all women's guard in the Order that Avatar Kyoshi herself picked out. He knew first hand never to underestimate the girls, considering one of them had a chi blocking fighting style. She never talked about her life before the Order. Though it wasn't any of Sokka's business he had to admit he was a little curious about the woman in general. "Was just asking, what crawled up your ass and died?" she replied

"Nothing." Sokka replied tersely. If the lives of children weren't at stake Sokka was tempted to push her into the ocean. It might come back to kick him in the ass but it would have been worth it. "Tanker-suits nine o'clock." Sokka muttered, he pulled Suki into a gloomy alleyway before they were spotted. The rain shower had progressively worsened and now hardly anyone was driving or walking about. It was best not to draw suspicion when they were looking for members who by 'law' had to be imprisoned 'for the safety and protection of homo sapiens'. A bunch of bullshit in Sokka's opinion.

"Okay they're gone you can let go of my arm now." Suki hissed before yanking the appendage out of Sokka's grasp as though it had suddenly burned.

"No thank you?" Why Jet thought it to be a good idea to place the two together was beyond Sokka. He followed Suki back onto the street where they continued to sweep the streets for another hour.

They decided to take a fifteen minute break at a coffeehouse. The need to eat at least something and warm themselves became too great to ignore. The place had a fair amount of people, most of them must have been caught in the rain and waiting for it to lighten up. The people were relaxed and talking lightly to companions as a soft jazz peace filled the background. Unfortunately there was a table of three Dai Li soldiers. Their tanker-suits had either been retracted into packs on their backs or they had never wore them. It made Sokka tense as he was holding the hilt of his special made sword hidden in a secret pocket of his rain trench coat. He noticed that Suki had at least one hand tightly wound around the hilt of her katana. Though she wasn't looking in their direction but was interested in her simple cup of coffee. She tugged on the right lobe of her ear and Sokka understood the silent signal.

He pulled out his phone and pressed in a code that would only recognize and function for Sokka alone. He laid his phone in the direction of the Dai Li agents and with the ear bud in each of their ears the two were able listen to the conversation.

"...blasted rain." one muttered.

"Aw Matt it's just water, what harm can it do to you?" the other nudged teasingly at his grouchy comrade. It was weird to Sokka to see officers act so...human.

"If one of those suppose Manipulators is a Hydro, then I say a lot." the third snipped. He brought the teasing mood down to a tense and what Sokka would say lethal tone to the conversation.

"You've gotten paranoid Dylan." Matt said light heartedly. "There's hardly any Manipulators around to be much of a threat to us anymore."

Dylan scowled at the youngest of the group, he appeared to be the oldest and if Sokka was right was most likely in the thick of the war when it was passionate ten years prior. "Matthew you were a child when there really was a war between us and the savages. The suit you wear now wasn't invented back then. Those Manipulators are strong, stronger than what's natural. Remember an animal is most dangerous when cornered." Dylan spoke

"I heard that we're looking for two kids." the other spoke "And that one of them is Pyro." the three shuttered. Sokka and Suki allowed themselves small smiles hidden behind their cups.

"You sure you heard that right Jake?" Matt asked nervously.

"Heard it from the boss himself." Jake replied evenly. The three groaned in anxiousness.

Dylan shuddered before getting a hold of his nerves. "Pyros, they're the worse to deal with after the Avatars. Let us be thankful that they have not gotten the skills as those savages in the rebellion. I remember one that was nickname El Diablo...merciless. If I had it my way they would all die, not kept in some prison in the Southern Ocean." Suki and Sokka exchange wide eyed glances.

There have always been rumors of the location of captured Manipulators and to hear it from three Dai Li agents so candidly talking about it after years of investigation was just phenomenal. It was just too easy. Sokka looked up to the reflecting eyes of his partner, she had the same look in her eyes as well. Either the soldiers were really obtuse or Sokka and Suki's location has been compromise. No longer paying attention to the conversing men the two stood from their seats and casually walked out of the coffeehouse and back into unfavorable weather. It was remarkable timing because as they made it halfway down the block a team of Dai Li rushed into the shop they had just left.

The two Freedom Fighters blended in to the now crowded walkways. The rain had lighten up considerably and the city no longer looked abandon. Monorail trains, and aeromobiles bustling above their heads at high speeds; billboards, posters, flags, and even monuments were all dedicated to the Dai Li Republic. Every now and then Sokka would see Dai Li agents scanning over the civilians. Obviously word had spread of their presence. Though it was lucky that none had seen their faces otherwise they would be plastered everywhere. This all could have been a ploy to bring out the hidden members of the White Lotus. There might not even be two kids that are living in the streets and are Manipulators.

The last thing the Freedom Fighters need are two members being captured and jailed by the soldiers stationed everywhere. "Sokka the mission has been compromise we have to get out of here." Suki said conversationally. It was important not to look suspicious to anybody as citizens were quick to call the police if anything seemed amiss.

"Alright I'll call the base and have them send a car to our coordinates." Sokka made the call quick and concise, even with Suki looking out for the both of them they were still vulnerable with the number of Dai Li agents scouting the walkways.

"Wait do you hear that?" Suki stopped Sokka from walking further.

"Hear what, look we have to get to the docking station if we want to be picked up. The nearest one is a block away come on!"

"Someone is crying in the alley." Seriously she wants to go through another alleyway? Sokka was about to pull Suki along but she had already walked into the narrow passageway. "Hello?" Sokka could hear a child's voice murmuring to another that was sniffing quietly.

"...we'll get out of here, Bolin don't worry." The boy looked up from his terrified brother, he had black hair, gold eyes, and looked to be about thirteen. He quickly stepped in front of the other boy with his hands raised in defense. "Get away from us!" His eyes screamed fear and desperation. Which made sense to Sokka but something seemed off about the situation.

Suki knelt down to their level and had her hands out to the side to show that she wasn't a threat to the boys. Sokka taking Suki's example followed suit though he focused more on their surroundings rather than the boys in front of them. "We're not gonna hurt you kid." Suki said calmly

"I'm not a kid!" the elder boy snapped back. Sokka looked down at the kid before him. He strangely wore a gray jumpsuit and was that...a collar around their necks? "Run." the kid pleaded before them. Sokka heard the faint click of a bolt gun setting itself to lethal. Reacting as though it was instinctual, Sokka produced a retractable shield and turned on the force field surrounding the four of them before the bolts hit their intended marks.

"It's a trap!" Suki yelled as she produced a weird knife looking device from her person. The alleyway was filled with ten Dai Li agents firing their weapons at the force field.

"Really? And here I thought it was our welcome home party. No shit it's a trap." Sokka called back. "The force field isn't going to hold on forever! I'm radioing help to come here instead."

"Got it. Alright kid this here will get the collars off you and your brother and we'll get you away from here." Both nodded hesitantly. "Sokka you got a detonator for the wall behind us?"

"I can geo bend us out!" the younger boy exclaimed.

"Bolin..." the older boy warned but Bolin either didn't hear or didn't care as he punched a large enough hole into what look like a bookstore. The occupants of said store were covered in a thin layer of dust and only stared at the four with similar looks of bewilderment.

"Get moving!" Sokka yelled as his force field was starting to crack. The group quickly pushed their way through the startled civilians as they could only stare at Manipulators in person. Suki had set off a series of smoke pellets to add to the further confusion. The soldiers got lost in the smoke and had series of fits as the smoke was captured in their lungs.

Once outside a scene of chaos was what met Sokka. The people running away from the smoke filled bookstore and more Dai Li soldiers rushing forward. Suki and Sokka both took out their swords and shields. The elder boy's hands were aglow in orange fire and Bolin stood in a stance. The Freedom Fighters' swords were fully charged and had a faint electric blue glow around the blades. "Where the fuck is Jet?" Suki questioned her partner.

"I don't know!" Sokka called back. The elder boy send a fire stream to one of the more closer tanker-suit characters. It was a valiant attempt but the four were quickly surrounded by fifty men, while others were quickly clearing the area of civilians.

"Lay down your weapon or we'll shoot." one of the men clad in tanker-suit shouted. Sokka recognized the voice belonging to the older man from the coffeehouse, Dylan.

"What do you think Suki?" Sokka muttered as his grip tighten on his weapon.

"That if we get out of here remind me to kill Jet for taking so damn long." she said back. "Do any of you two know how to fight?"

"Not well." the elder replied to Suki.

"I repeat lay down your weapons or we'll shoot!" Dylan bellowed.

"Shit I don't think we have a choice this time." Sokka sighed.

"Uh is that van coming in a little low and fast to anybody else?" Bolin asked worriedly. An unmarked van came in too low and fast scattering the soldiers and remaining civilians for cover. The van hovered in front of the four and set up a force field to block the offending bolts firing from their weapons. One of the occupants poked his head out of the van door bow and arrow notched, before letting it loose onto the Dai Li where it exploded before them.

The man known as Longshot nodded to Suki and Sokka before holding out his hand to the two boys. Behind the driver seat was Jet that had an unlit cigarette loosely in his lips with his signature grin on his face. "Everyone in?" he asked Sokka slammed the van door behind him and Jet took off into the congested traffic above them.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Suki shouted

"Relax I'm here aren't I? I see you got the two Manipulators we heard about." Jet said calmly as his van now blended in with traffic.

"Turns out it was a trap." Sokka stated. "I never got your names." Well Sokka knew the younger one's name.

"Mako, this is my brother Bolin." Mako replied tersely still wary of the number of adults surrounding him and his brother. Sokka looked around and with a mental count knew there were six adults that Mako and Bolin were unfamiliar with, even if Sokka trusted his life with the others.

"Jet what the hell was taking you so long?" Suki snapped, her patience with the man was thin.

"Traffic. Why are you worrying it look like you guys were holding out on your own."

Before Suki could go into, what would surely be an intense rant, Smellerbee grabbed their attention from the back. She was a petite woman with a boyish haircut and sat in front of one of the computers that had a military style navigation system. "Uh Jet we have trouble." she called out. Jet looked out his side mirrors and saw five agent cars parting traffic and quickly closing in on the rogue van.

"Nice." Jet smiled, and the young brothers looked at one another in confusion. "Everyone get in position!" Longshot quickly took the front passenger seat and pulled out a bolt crossbow from underneath his seat. Sokka and Suki had grabbed hold of rifles from a compartment and opened the rear doors, Smellerbee was still manning the computers.

"They're closing in. Activating force field." Smellerbee instructed. However the force field still wasn't present and when that happen the woman swore in such a way that it even made Mako blush. "Jet they have magnetic scramblers on us all weapons attached to the car and force field are down!"

"Damn." Jet muttered "Okay only one door stays open I want the rest of you to shield behind it. Make sure the kids are out of the way!" Jet ordered

"Closing in on the right." Smellerbee informed. Jet looked over to Longshot who nodded and set his crossbow in firing position.

"Attention you are knowingly harboring fugitives of the law. Pull your van into the nearest docking station, this is your final warning!" An officer said over the speakerphone. Jet did the opposite and applied more force to the upgraded vehicle. An officer car pulled to the right of the van gun in hand and fingers tensed on the trigger. Both the officer and Longshot pulled their triggers simultaneously. While the bolt missed both the Freedom Fighters by inches the detonator arrow met its mark on the engine. With the engine exploded the car spiraled out of control and down onto the walkway in a fiery blaze.

Sokka and Suki were trading blows with three other cop cars behind the van. While both created holes in the various vehicles none manage to hit a person. Jet swore as he saw a blockade forming five hundred meters in front of him. "Everyone hang on!" he pulled his van straight up into the air at a ninety degree angle and illegally crossed into the second level highways. Though they manage to avoid the blockade there were still other Dai Li agents trailing behind them.

"Activating force field!" Smellerbee cried out triumphantly. The cars being too far away for their magnetic scramblers to take effect. A blue force field circled the van.

"Good job, is hyper-drive fully charge?" Jet asked back.

"We're at ninety percent but it's enough to get us to base." Smellerbee informed

"Right I don't think I need to tell everyone to strap into their seats."

"Hyper-drive active in ten seconds. Dai Li closing in, a few more seconds and they can activate their scramblers!"

"Well doesn't this get any better?" Jet muttered

"Seven seconds, we're cutting it close!" The sirens and flashing lights were progressively increasing in pitch as their assailants were closing in as predators to prey. The force shield started to flicker as the scramblers were starting to take control. "Three...two...one! Activate hyper-drive!" Jet flicked an angry red switch and their bodies reared back into their seats as propulsion kicked into high gear. In two minutes they had left the city limits and were far away from the Dai Li. "They lost us." Smellerbee sighed in relief. The others sagged against their seats and were able to breathe easier now that the imminent threat had dispersed.

The van started to descend on an abandon factory that which nature had reclaimed as hers once more. It wasn't an impressive sight but then again that was the perfect cover for the men and women in the car. The factory use to be a base for the White Lotus but is now a covert operation base for its Freedom Fighters. The van pulled into a hangar where other vehicles similar to the one they were in charging.

Jet landed the van gently and unbuckled from his seat. Sokka was thankful that the mission was finally over, even if they had to call in some back up. Suddenly they were met with a very irate friend of theirs. "What the hell? I thought it was suppose to be a grab and go mission?" Teo yelled. He stood in front of the group, all wearing sheepish grins; minus the boys. Teo had short black hair, brown eyes, and goggles placed on his forehead. An interesting thing about him was that Teo's legs and feet were covered in a metal exoskeleton; their function being able to make Teo walk once more.

"Relax its just a bunch of bolt holes, easy fix." Jet placated.

Teo gave a frustrated sigh and grabbed onto his forehead. "Why is it that every time you take one of my vehicles out for a drive they somehow always end up having some sort of battle scar in them?" He walked away, most likely getting the necessary tools needed to fix up the van.

Sokka looked back to the hesitant brothers that were still near the van. "Don't worry guys this place is safe. They should be serving lunch, and it looks like you need a good meal." Considering that Manipulators need more calories daily than the average human. Still they didn't move, though Mako was holding Bolin back from running toward the others for food. "You can trust us, no one is going to hurt you here." Sokka said in a sober tone. Mako frowned and stared intently into Sokka eyes, uncharacteristically they held a glimmer of warmth once long forgotten.

Mako must have seen that or something else because he allowed a small smile upon his face. "Okay." he said simply before following Sokka to the cafeteria. Sokka didn't know why but a brotherly feeling once dormant awoken in his chest. It was then that he made a promise that he would not only watch after to the two young Manipulators while they were here but to free his sister and friends from the prison in the Southern Ocean. It was foreign to Sokka, to have a sense of hope in dark times such as these.


	7. Chapter 7 Father and Son

Hope you enjoy this chapter. Read and Review please!

* * *

Chapter 7 Father and Son

Flashback

The peals of young laughter was what greeted the pleasant summer morning. It was a White Lotus base camp located somewhere within the countryside of New York. It was three boys the same age running between tents and temporary lodges. One of the boys was some distance away and was constantly looking over his shoulder to see if he was still being followed. "Aang no fair, you're using aero!" an indignant voice of Kuzon called out.

"Maybe you're just a slow runner!" Aang teased and laughed some more when Bumi compared Aang to the roadrunner in Looney Tunes. "You can't catch me! You can't catch me! Ha ha ha!" Aang sang out to both Kuzon and Bumi. Suddenly Aang, not watching where he was going, ran into something. He let out an oomph noise before falling on his behind. His cheeks turned scarlet when he heard his friends laugh even harder as they finally caught up to the Aerokinesis. Aang gave the two mock glares before looking up to where he could hear a deep chuckle.

The man was tall, thin but with toned muscles, with short black hair and kind gray eyes. "There's my little manipulator." the man said with a smile.

Aang quickly stood up to his feet with an identical cheesy grin that Kuzon and Bumi had both shared. "Hi Daddy." Aang said sheepishly "I didn't know you were looking for me." Aang rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous gesture.

The man, also known as Gyatso, only laughed some more. "Of course not." Gyatso agreed. "Bumi, Kuzon your parents are waiting for you. It's time for training." he was met with simultaneous groans from all three boys. Gyatso shook his head in amusement at the three children. You would think the three were brothers in how they acted around one another. "Come on you know the rules. You can play with Aang later. Lu Ten can you escort the boys back to their parents please?" Gyatso asked a young Pyro that was in his early twenties. With a nod and a grin toward the boys he led Bumi and Kuzon in the opposite direction.

"Bye guys!" Aang waived enthusiastically. He squealed in delight as Gyatso scooped him up in his arms and carried him off. Aang managed to climb out of his arms and onto his Dad's back. The other people of the camp could only watch in humor as they saw a rather childish grown man running at inhuman speeds with a little boy laughing on his back. They came to a steady walk and Aang looked around curiously. He knew these tents were for the Avatars and their families. His Mommy was an Avatar, but normally Aang would go to a plaza where other Aerokinetics trained. "Daddy I thought you were going to train me aero?" Aang asked confusingly.

"Not today kiddo." Gyatso sighed heavily. "The Avatars want to see you today."

"Why?" Aang asked nervously.

"Not out here, wait until we get into the main tent." Gyatso replied. The main tent was guarded by a serious face, tall, African American, with cornrow hair down to his shoulders. Aang knew the man to be tough but fair and was an Avatar with geo origins. Aang remember that man was name Jordan, but couldn't remember his last name. "Hello Avatar Jordan." Gyatso stated respectfully. Aang followed suit. Avatar Jordan gave a curt nod before following them into the tent. Aang stared around the large tent wide eyed.

It looked like all the Avatars of the Order were here! All were congressing with one another. Aang had never seen so many Avatars in one place, at best was two maybe three. Aang was curious as to why so many were present. Was it someone's birthday? "Avatar Roku." Avatar Jordan said in a smooth voice. "Aero Master Gyatso and his son Aang are present." The conversation went down to a hushed silence and all stared at Aang. Aang, not used to this much attention, blushed furiously and gave a shy waive to the audience.

Avatar Yang Chen was next to her son and husband within moments and glared down everyone else as they continued to stare. Avatar Kyoshi, a strong and cutthroat woman, smirked in approval before turning her attention to the Master Avatar. Avatar Roku reminded Aang of a skinny Santa Claus, with his long white beard and hair and kind brown eyes. Though the man was elderly he still appeared to be strong.

"Everyone please take your seats the last of our guest has arrived." Avatar Roku spoke. The seating arrangement was a hexagon form as the hundred or so Avatars took their seats in the rows. The Zheng family was privilege to seat first row and across from Avatar Roku. Aang noticed with some amusement that Avatar Kyoshi was sitting next to an Avatar with brown skin and blue eyes who's favorite pastime appeared to be annoying the woman. "Alright Avatar Kuruk I suggest you stop before she turns you into stone." Roku stated and a smattering of laughter was heard throughout the tent. "Now I've called this grand meeting because the identity of a new Avatar has been found." Once more Aang could feel the hundred pair of eyes on him once more. Aang hated the attention he was receiving.

"Not that this isn't a momentous occasion but is there more to this? Why do all of us need to be present, and where are the other Grand Masters? Wouldn't they need to be present?" a Caucasian Avatar spoke from the second row.

"This must be kept secret from everyone, including the other Order members. I've had visions, the war will take a turn for the worse I fear. If we are to defeat the Dai Li, then it is imperative that we keep the identity of this Avatar a secret outside of this tent. Agreed?" Avatar Roku stated in a stern voice that left no room for argument. "Let us make a pact then." Aang's eyes widen even more as everyone, including his Mom's, eyes glowed white. He could feel the power hidden beneath each person just waiting to be set free. All the Avatars spoke as one as the following was said "I swear on my loyalty to the Order of the White Lotus, that the secret of the new Avatar remain hidden until my last breath." Avatar Roku turned his attention to Aang, who shrank into his Dad's side. Gyatso laid a calming hand on Aang's back. "Aang, may you please stand in the center?" Aang looked at his parents fearfully.

"It's alright sweetheart." Yang Chen spoke "Go on." Aang nodded before standing on shaky legs walked to the center of the hexagon shape. Aang had a feeling where this was leading to and he didn't want it. Aang liked being a simple Aero, Aang didn't want to lead the White Lotus, he didn't want the responsibility that came with being an Avatar. Having so many people look up to you and rely on you that if you fail lives are endangered.

Roku stood up from his seat and walked to Aang in such a way that commanded respect, _Kind of like Daddy._ Aang thought curiously. Roku knelt down before, water collected in his palms, and waved them before Aang in slow hypnotic movements. Aang couldn't help but follow the smooth graceful movements of the water. It was captivating how the water twirled and twirled in the air. It was almost like a dance of sorts. Without knowing Aang held his hands out in front of him and unconsciously copied Avatar Roku's hand movements. Soon Avatar Roku dropped his hands and allowed Aang to do the movements himself. Aang was so entranced with the water he didn't even realize that he alone was controlling its movements. "You're a powerful Avatar, Aang." The cold water splashed around Aang's feet, a cold dreaded feeling filled up Aang's body. The sudden realization sank in, he looked around noticing the excited, expectant faces of the other Avatars. It was too much, Aang just wanted to be a normal kid. He suddenly felt trapped, clustered. At the speed of any Aerokinesis, Aang ran away from tent ignoring the yells of his Father.

"Aang!"

Sunday February 13 2:00 am 

"Wake up!" A stern woman's voice brought me out of an unsavory memory. A female guard, huh never thought I see one here. "Good you're finally up." the woman took a second to study me, it made me a little unease. "You look like shit." she said finally.

I couldn't help it. I laughed at the woman's comment after three days in this shithole it was nice to hear such a blunt comment like that being made. "Yeah three days in solitary confinement will do that to a person. You should try it sometime." I honestly didn't know what possessed me to smart mouth a guard of Apollyon. Sure she doesn't have a neuralizer but she does have a rolled up whip on the side of her thigh and I rather not find out if it's charged or not.

Thankfully the woman just smirked down at me. "Not my cup of tea. Up on your feet. You'll only have a half an hour." The woman, whose tag read Jun, stated seriously. She practically dragged me out of my 'lovely' cell and down the bitter hallway. I guess asking for a heater would be too much.

Confusingly enough we stopped in front another one of the doors, though not the one made of plastic, Jun walked up and punched some kind of code before the metallic door slid open with a low hum. "You got thirty minutes so make it count." Jun hissed before shoving me inside and closing the door. Once more I was in pitch black darkness.

"What the fuck?" I said to the door.

"Well are those the kind of words that come out of your mouth? Don't tell me I need to bring out some soap." my body froze and breathing labored as I heard a voice I haven't heard in nearly eight years. Turning slowly, fearing this to be another part of my tormented dream I saw him. My eyes were adjusted to the light and there before me stood...

"Dad." I spoke in awe. We were the same height, the same build. He now had some gray hairs, was a little thinner than he should be but considering we're only fed once a day I wasn't at all surprise. I honestly don't know who made the first move but the next thing I could recall was constricting hugs we gave one another. My eyes stung as tears filled my eyes, Dad was petting the back of my head and kept whispering my name repeatedly. He was here, he was alive, the tension I didn't even know I had, left my shoulders. I could now see for myself instead of taking the word of a mad man that Dad was here, he was alright.

He held me back at an arm's length, his hands rested upon my shoulders. Dad beamed at me with pride and I could feel my chest puff out slightly, proud that I seem to meet up to his expectations. "Where did the years go?" Dad said in wonderment. "Look at you, you're so tall. Last I saw you, you barely reached up to my torso." he chuckled.

"How long have you been in solitaire?" I asked hoarsely

"About three years now." Dad smiled sadly at me. "As much as I love seeing you once more I wish it wasn't in a place such as this." I silently agreed. "Come sit, we have so much to talk about." The both of us sat, somewhat comfortably, on the thin mattress. "I take it you are wondering about Jun outside?"

To be honest not really I was a little more concern that my Dad was only inches from me. "Now I am yes." I replied. "Is she part of the Order?"

"No, a freelancer of sorts. She doesn't believe in the Dai Li's cause." Dad replied

"Then why-"

"It pays the bills." he continued. We were silent for a few moments just desperately trying to memorize each other's faces. Who knows when we'll see one another in person? "What are you doing here Aang?"

"It's so messed up Dad." I said exasperatedly. "The Order is in pieces now, and is now trying to regroup somewhere out the country."

"What, how are we losing? What of the Avatars surely they are putting up a strong front?" he nearly pleaded

"No Dad, almost all have been killed off. Only Mom and Avatar Kuruk are left that we know of." I gave him a pointed look that spoke that my true identity it was best for it to stay hidden. Especially now that I'm right under Monkey Man's bigoted nose. "The only thing we do now is go back into the Republic and smuggle out Manipulators or families that have Manipulators. We were a subgroup of the Order calling ourselves Freedom Fighters. Unfortunately Kuzon, Bumi, and I got caught recently." Dad let out a small chuckled

"Still with the little troublemakers I see." Dad said fondly "So these Freedom Fighters?"

"It's mostly made of NBs, but I hear Azula Agni helps from time to time." I replied.

"They still haven't caught her." Dad smiled "Well the next time I see Ozai and Lu Ten they'll be pleased to know that there is at least one Agni still out there." Like anything could catch the crazy pyro in the first place. "And are the Freedom Fighters good?"

"They've been trained in the Order Dad, they're excellent." I replied boldly. "Where are you going with this?"

"I think I finally see a way to get out of this place." Dad said without hesitation.

I could only stared at him in surprise. There was no way that Dad came up with something already. A way to not only overthrow the guards but escape out of this frigid castle? It was almost surreal. So much so that I could only say "What?"

"Don't act too surprise." he looked mildly offended "I've been in here all by myself for three years...mostly." He allowed himself a mischievous smile. The same exact one I get on my face when I'm up to no good. "I had to do something to keep myself from going insane." He spoke logically.

"So you haven't given up the fight like the Lotus Masters?" I asked hopefully

"They dare to still call themselves Masters? Seems more like a figurehead status by now. I do not blame them, this prison affects the minds of everyone differently. There were times where I nearly gave up, though Jun wouldn't let me do such a thing. Which brings us back to this plan. I'm warning you now that this is going to be a long term one." he brought my attention back on him. "Now what you need to know is that the guards rotate every six months. And they don't rotate by flighters; too small. There's a harbor on the other side, it faces away from the waves. A cargo ship carries not only new guards, but medicines, food, and other necessities. That is how we'll get everyone off the island."

"And how are we going to take control of Apollyon...you want the new guards to have a faction of Freedom Fighters?"

"Always knew you were a smart kid." Dad ruffled my hair. It would normally annoy me, but I did miss the familiar gesture. "Yes in two months time half the guards will rotate out of here I want those Freedom Fighters on that ship. With them here, it'll give us six months to see the layout of this prison from multiple guards perspective. Everything has to be timed perfectly, including when we strike. If we do it too early all it'll get us is an immediate execution sentence."

I could only stare at my Dad in awe. "You really thought of everything." I said astonishingly

Dad shook his head in disagreement. "No not everything, just the major points. One we need to convince Jun to send a coded message to your Freedom Fighters, we need a diverse team. And no Manipulators, we can't risk getting compromise before we have a chance to strike."

"What's wrong with trying to convince Jun?" I asked

"She's already risking so much allowing us in solitary confinement to speak with one another, and while she sympathizes she's not about to do anything so drastic and risk endangering her own life. She's a survivor."

"So she'll most likely listen to you then?" I asked hopefully.

"No, I've asked so much of the woman already. You'll do it instead. It makes sense since you know the Freedom Fighters so well. You're gonna have to somehow get back in solitary confinement." he spoke apologetically. "How did you get in here in the first place?"

"Uh...you know that game Gladiators?" Dad had a grim look on his face as he nodded. "My team and I were facing the Hellhounds. After the fight was over, Afiko had this smug look on his face and called you weak. I attacked and I think he's still in the medical center." I said with a satisfied smile. Dad looked surprise for a few moments before he let out a loud carefree laugh.

"Serves the bastard right." he commented. "Ozai will be pleased when I tell him my own son knocked the bastard unconscious." Dad said with a pleased smile.

"Anyone else down here that is part of the Order?" I asked curiously

"An elderly woman name Hama, the Hai Yang brothers Noatok and Tarrlok, and Iroh's son Lu Ten. There's five others down here but only one is actually talking to me. Apparently this girl has been in Apollyon since she was twelve years old. She has a lot of attitude, and very stubborn, not afraid to back down from a good fight. A Geokinesis of course, her name is Toph."

"Kinda sounds like tough." I muttered

"And that's just what she is. Don't let her size fool you. She makes grown men cry, Jun is very fond of her." That doesn't surprise me. "So tell me what sorts of trouble did you and the boys get into?" Dad asked with a knowing grin. It was nice, the next ten minutes we were just catching up. He loved the stories of when we would drive Mom insane, or this one time in New York City, Bumi convinced us to ride their upgraded rainwater system as though it was a water rollercoaster. Though the time went by to quickly for my liking it was without a doubt the best time I ever spent in a small prison. We now had a sketch up plan on leaving this place and now I finally saw my Father after eight years. I felt this overwhelming blissful feeling to hear Dad say how proud he was of me. For the first time I had the sense of anticipation, one I haven't felt in some time now. Zhao had no idea on what was about to happen to his precious prison.


End file.
